rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
No Compromise (v6.2.0)
For the previous release of this event see No Compromise |Stages = 8 |Goals = 34 |RS = 110,000 |Gold = 90 |Manufacturer = FERRARI |Main Reward = FXX K}} *First Playthrough: No Compromise, No Restrictions|In-game description.}} *Repeated: No Compromise, No Restrictions|In-game description.}} .}} No Compromise ''(v6.2.0)'' was a Flashback Event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the FERRARI FXX K, after was updated. No Compromise ''(v6.2.0)'' opened March 26, 2018 and had an 8-day time limitThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM 1-April (local time), the event can be completed 8x24 hours later, 11PM 9-April, allowing almost two full days to complete stage 8. from when the player starts. The FERRARI FXX K has been added to the Italian Prime bonus series in the Legend group. Rewards for completing this special event are: *First Playthrough: 110,000, 90 and FERRARI FXX K *Repeated: 50,000 and 30 (+stage rewards for any stage they had not previously completed). ''FAQ and Tips'' Before starting the No Compromise special event, please view Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 01 (Prove Yourself) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Prove Yourself) are rewarded with 5 . (No completion rewards are given at stage 1 for people who had previously won this level in the first No Compromise event). Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the FERRARI FXX K on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 01. Stage 02 (XX Programme) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (XX Programme) are rewarded with 15,000 and 5 . (No completion rewards are given at stage 2 for people who had previously won this level in the first No Compromise event). Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the FERRARI FXX K on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 02. Stage 03 (From the Enzo) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (''From the Enzo) are rewarded with 5 (No completion rewards are given at stage 3 for people who had previously won this level in the first No Compromise event). Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the FERRARI FXX K on Autodromo Nazionale Monza. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 03. Stage 04 (Season at Suzuka) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (''Season at Suzuka) are rewarded with 20,000 and 10 (No completion rewards are given at stage 4 for people who had previously won this level in the first No Compromise event). Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI FXX K on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 04. Stage 05 (599XX History) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (599XX History) are rewarded with 10 (No completion rewards are given at stage 5 for people who had previously won this level in the first No Compromise event). Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI FXX K on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 05. Stage 06 (A New Test Plan) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (''A New Test Plan) are rewarded with 25,000 and 10 (No completion rewards are given at stage 6 for people who had previously won this level in the first No Compromise event). Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI FXX K on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 06. Stage 07 (A Fresh Start) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the seventh stage (''A Fresh Start) are rewarded with 15 (No completion rewards are given at stage 7 for people who had previously won this level in the first No Compromise event). Throughout the seventh stage, players will have to race the FERRARI FXX K on Hockenheimring. For tips and advice on stage 07, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 07. Stage 08 (Finali Mondiali) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the eighth stage (''Finali Mondiali) are rewarded with 50,000, 30 and FERRARI FXX K. Throughout the eighth stage, players will have to race the FERRARI FXX K on Daytona International Speedway - Road Course. Brake Assists are disabled for this stage. 11,550 (+ 2,875 CRB) and 2,160 Fame}} 13,800 (+ 3,435 CRB) and 2,500 Fame}} For tips and advice on stage 08, see this: Tips and FAQ for No Compromise Stage 08. Completion Rewards Footnotes Category:Flashback